More than just Sisterly Love
by Dark-IronRose
Summary: Tiny and Dixie Kong were getting ready for a Super Smash Bros Brawl tournament and after their practice , they start to bond but the moment becomes estatic when it is more than just being sisters
1. Chapter 1

It was evening here in the DK Jungle, and everything was getting ready to die down, well not everything. The DK sisters Tiny Kong and Dixie Kong were in the middle of a practice fight for the Super Smash Bros. Brawl Tournament. Dixie Kong charged to Tiny Kong screaming loud. Dixie grabbed Tiny's ponytails, but Tiny took it as an advantage to get her so she swung her ponytails tossing Dixie Kong aside. Dixie landed into a bush and got back up. Tiny ran to Dixie and punched her arm, and kicked Dixie high in the air. Dixie landed on the ground hard.

"Ouch," Dixie said when she got up. Tiny Kong crossed her arms, and chuckled. "Too weak to hit me, aren't ya?" Dixie Kong shook her head, and charged again. Tiny Kong dodged, but sadly didn't dodge fast enough. Dixie did an air kick on Tiny causing her to ram against a banana tree. Dixie grabbed Tiny with her ponytail and tossed her away. Tiny got up, dusted herself off, and charged with full force. Dixie Kong jumped over Tiny's head, then grabbed Tiny's arm from behind, and flipped her over onto her back.

"Ha! Who's the weakest now?" Dixie Kong laughed.

"Not funny," Tiny said. Tiny them kicked Dixie back. She jumped up ready to give Dixie more pain. Dixie ran to Tiny, and swiped her legs towards Tiny's legs, and Tiny ended up falling on the ground. Dirt was flying around them as they were fighting. Tiny Kong was feeling weak and decided that it was time to throw in that towel of defeat. "Alright, sis. That's enough practice for the day. We can try some more tomorrow," Dixie suggested. Dixie helped Tiny Kong up who was feeling a little pain here and there.

"I am really tired, Dixie...and really hurting," Tiny said as she was rubbing her back.

"Yeah me too. That practice fight was painful, but at least we had a good workout together, right?" Dixie said with a smile. Tiny Kong just nodded in agreement. "Come on. I know a great place that relieve us from these pains. Follow me," Dixie said. The two sisters were headed deep into the jungle where there was a large hot springs lying around. Dixie ran to it and sighed happily. She dipped her toe in a little to test the water, and it was the right temperature she liked. Dixie Kong took off her hat, then her top showing her naked body. Also, she took off her hair band and just let her hair flow down. She motioned her hands to signal Tiny to do the same. Tiny Kong took off her clothes too; her hat and wristbands as well. Tiny pulled off her hair bands, and followed Dixie to the hot springs. They got in the water, and sat to relax.

"I just love the hot springs. Me and Diddy usually come down here three times a week to hang out and relax a bit, you know? Dixie explained. Tiny Kong just sighed and replied with a simple word: Yeah. Dixie Kong had taken the idea that Tiny has never been over here before so she started to question.

"By the way you sound, sis, it seems like that u never have been over here before, haven't you?"

Tiny Kong shook her head, and said, "Nope. I never knew that there was a hot springs far out here. Cranky always tell me to not go so far in the jungle because of danger and all."

"Pssh! Cranky can be a worrywart sometimes. I betcha he has been here before. More than one time, I believe. Anyways, is the water making the pains go away?" Dixie asked.

"Yes. The water feels great. Looks like I need to pop in here more than one time huh?" The sisters laughed for a while then the laughter came to a complete halt. Dixie Kong looked up at the sky and stars were shining bright as the moon rises up. "Hey, Tiny? How do you feel about the tournament tomorrow? You aren't worried, are u?" Dixie questioned.

"No. I'm pumped ready to kick some butt...hope that butt isn't mine though," Tiny mumbled. "Geesh, my back really hurts. I thought all that pain went away."

"How about a back massage? I guarantee you I might take it away for you" Dixie suggested. Tiny Kong shrugged and turned around with her arms folded on the edge of the hot springs. Dixie swam over towards her sister, and got behind her. She moved Tiny's long hair to the side, and began massaging. "Is it getting better, TK?"

"Yeah. It feels better now. A few good rubs was all I needed," Tiny said as she sighed in relief.

"Well, I know how to make this moment even better," Dixie said. Dixie stopped massaging Tiny's back, and wrapped her arms around her and grabbed Tiny's medium sized breasts. Tiny kong's eyes widened up, and her cheeks turned a blushing red. In her mind, she thought that this could be some type of joke, but turns out that Dixie Kong had some serious things towards her. Tiny was hoping that this is a sign of sister love that she did not know about when in reality, it was more than that.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dixie? What is going on?" Tiny asked Dixie. Tiny was concerned about what Dixie Kong was doing. She really hope that this was some type of joke. "What do you mean? Can't a girl have a little fun?" Dixie smiled. Dixie Kong continued to squeeze Tiny's medium sized breasts and giggling. "I must say, Tiny, that your breasts did grow over the summer," Dixie added. Tiny turned around to look at Dixie, and said, "Look, its nice hanging with you and all but..." Tiny paused for a moment. "But what?" Dixie asked. Tiny wasn't sure to tell her sister to stop doing whatever she was doing or admit the fact that she actually liked it. If she did, it will make sound like real pervert from the beginning.

"What?" Dixie continued badgering Tiny to answer.

"Nothing...nothing at all. I don't think we should be doing this. Maybe I should go home," said Tiny. Dixie grabbed Tiny by the arm. "Wait, don't go. I'll stop, I promise," Dixie pleaded. Tiny Kong sighed then got back into the water to relax more. Tiny really wanted Dixie to touch her again the way she did a few seconds again ago, but she wasn't sure about it all. Just the thought of Dixie's gentle hands has gotten Tiny's nipples hard a bit. She looked down and noticed them. Dixie Kong was busy humming when she noticed them too.

"Apparently, you liked it when I was touching them, huh sis?" Dixie said with a smirk. Dixie swam closer to Tiny Kong who was starting to get really shy about it. Dixie grabbed her sister's breasts and squeezed once more. "I couldn't resist...and I know u can resist either," Dixie said to Tiny seductively. Dixie got close and kissed Tiny on her lips. Tiny was trying to fight Dixie. Tiny knows that what they were doing was wrong. To Dixie, it was right. Dixie stopped kissing Tiny's lips, and started kissing Tiny's neck, giving it some sucks and some nibbles. Tiny was making a desperate effort to get away from Dixie, but her body gave in as she began to moan softly.

"Mmm, Dixie...What if...the others see us?" Tiny said as she moaned.

"We are deep in the jungle, Tiny. No one can hear us or see us. We will be fine. Just relax and enjoy it," Dixie said while kissing Tiny's neck. Tiny was loving it so much, she was all over Dixie Kong, kissing her with passion and feeling Dixie's body with her hands. Dixie kissed Tiny's breasts and pinched her nipples softly. "Keep going," Tiny pleaded. Dixie continued kissing and she stuck her tongue out onto Tiny's hard nipples and licked. As they moaned together, there bodies were getting even more ecstatic. Dixie Kong grabbed Tiny's hand and pulled her out of the hot springs and took her under a tree where they can make the moment even better, or in their case, wetter. Dixie had Tiny Kong pinned to the tree continuing to caress her breasts as well as her hard nipples while tiny tried not to moan too loud.

"Are u liking this, TK?" Dixie asked. Tiny sighed and said, "Yes. I really do." Dixie chuckled. If Tiny liked what was going on, then she would have to take it up a notch. Dixie turned Tiny around having her breasts squashed up against the tree. Dixie kissed Tiny's back all the way down to her butt. She smacked it a couple of times, and rubbed Tiny's butt gently with grace. Dixie got close to Tiny and reached her hands in front down between Tiny's legs, touching her sensitive part. Tiny felt Dixie touch her clit and moaned a little louder than before. Dixie was able to get two fingers inside Tiny's wet hot pussy, and slid them in and out imitating a penis. Even with two fingers, Dixie could feel how tight Tiny's pussy was and she can't get enough of it. While fingering Tiny, Dixie took her fingers on the other hand, and rubbed Tiny's clit. Tiny couldn't help but to turn around face forward to Dixie. Tiny grabbed Dixe's head and moved her long hair, that was straight down, aside. Tiny sat down with her legs open wide, and guided Dixie to like her pussy nice and easy. Dixie took the hint and licked away.

"Ahh, Dixie. Lick me more right there," Tiny said while moaning, and so Dixie did. Tiny tilted her head back while resting her back on the tree feeling every lick on her pussy.

re...


	3. Chapter 3

The moon was high in the sky as the stars twinkled their little lights. The girls were still busy up under a tree making passionate love together. Dixie was between Tiny's legs kissing and licking her wet pussy that was dripping her juices. Dixie started rubbing Tiny's clit hard making her moan even louder. Dixie stuck two of her fingers inside Tiny's pussy and imitated a penis once again. Tiny arched her back and pushed her hips forward to thrust.

"You must really enjoy this. I can feel your pussy getting tight on my fingers," Dixie said winking at Tiny. Tiny was thrusting even hard as Dixie was fingering her deep, and hard. Dixie Kong went up to Tiny's face, and kissed her while fingering her hard and deep. Tiny wrapped her arms around Dixie and they both kissed while sucking on each other's tongues. The more their lips pressed, the hotter and wetter they got. Dixie's pussy was also dripping out some juices.

"Mmm, sis. You are making me wet just hearing you moan like that. Maybe I should go in a little deeper, huh?" Dixie chuckled softly.

"No...please, it feels too good. My pussy is becoming so wet," Tiny moaned. Dixie fingered her horny sister as hard and as fast she can. Tiny moaned and wailed so loud that Dixie went even faster inside of her pussy. "Ah! Yeah! I am getting close, Dixie!" Tiny moaned loud. Dixie wanted a taste of Tiny's warm cum, so she helped Tiny up, and had Tiny stand up. Dixie put her mouth on Tiny's pussy, and licked her pussy hard. Tiny held on to Dixie's head, and thrusted deep and hard. Dixie squeezed Tiny's butt, and rubbed as she thrusted. Tiny moaned really loud, and took in one deep thrust, having cum squirt into Dixie's mouth as she lick her clean.

"Now that was a massive loud, Tiny. Didn't think you had it in ya...since u haven't done this before," Dixie stated while licking her lips. Tiny Kong and Dixie went to go put on their tops. Tiny Kong grabbed all of her belongings to head home. Dixie, on the other hand, wasn't ready to. She walked behind Tiny, and placed her hands on Tiny's hips. "Dixie, what are u doing?"

"No need to go home, sis. ..because I am not through with you yet," replied Dixie seductively. Dixie took Tiny's stuff, and tossed it aside. She laid Tiny on the ground, and stuck two of her fingers into Tiny's pussy again. "No, Dixie...no...you will just get me horny again," Tiny said softly. Dixie giggled, and said, "That is what I want. Tiny I am not going to let you go because I love you. I love you more than just a sister. I got to have your body right now, and I know you feel the same way towards me."

"Dixie, please..." Tiny was trying to push Dixie off of her, but Dixie stayed on top kissing her neck while fingering. "You liked it when I was giving it to ya the first time, so please just relax, okay?" Dixie asked her. Tiny's mind was fighting her body. Tiny loved her sister they way Dixie loved her. That is what her body is telling her, but her mind is saying something totally different. So instead of this being more of a nice sexy moment, the moment turned to somewhat rape for a few seconds. Dixie figured that Tiny does love it. She is just denying it all. Dixie took it upon herself to go even deeper and harder in Tiny. Then leans over to kiss her neck. Tiny started to slow down from all the fighting. She couldn't resist the sweet gentle kisses from Dixie, and the fingering as well. Tiny's mind completely wandered off from being too much of a thinker to too much of passion.

"I got something even better we can use, sis" Dixie responded. Dixie held up a finger to signify that she will b right back. Dixie ran to her backpack to bring out a two sided dildo. Then, she walked back over to Tiny, and had Tiny get on top of her. Tiny have never seen a two sided dildo before, and it scared her just a tad. "W-What is that?" She asked. "Its a two sided dildo. You will enjoy it if u love humping, I promise," Dixie said happily. Dixie took one end and stuck it in her pussy, and took the other end, and gently put it inside Tiny's. All Tiny felt was the most greatest thing ever. After having it slid inside, Tiny started humping making Dixie's end go deep inside. Dixie moaned and grabbed Tiny's furry monkey butt, and squeezes hard.


	4. Chapter 4

Tiny was still on top of Dixie, grinding deep and hard, and moaning loud. Dixie Kong placed her hands

on Tiny's hips as leverage to give a little push within her thrusts. Tiny moaned while tilting her head back, and her eyes going back. Tiny leaned towards Dixie's lips, and kissed some more. Dixie ran her hands up in Tiny's top to feel her breasts and hard nipples. Their pussies were getting wetter, and wetter after each thrust.

"Ahh! Ohh! Yes! Sis, it feels so good!" Tiny wailed. Tiny could feel herself getting ready to cum. Tiny laid on top of Dixie with her head resting on Dixie's breasts as she humped. Dixie rubbed Tiny's back and kissed her neck wildly. They both began to thrust even harder and deeper making the two sided dildo slide in and out of their hot pussies. Tiny began to slam hard on the dildo, and their clits were rubbing hard against each other. Their moans and screams filled the air as they both cummed hard on the dildo and onto each other's pussies. They both thrusted a little slower to a complete stop panting hard as their bodies sweat.

"That was great monkey sex," Tiny sighed in relief. Tiny rolled off of Dixie Kong onto her side. Dixie took out her end of the dildo. "You sure liked it, didn't ya Tiny?" Dixie giggled seductively. She turned towards Tiny, and massaged her butt. Tiny laid her head down to relax but had her legs open while her cum continued squirting out. Dixie and Tiny laid together under a tree for the rest of the night sleeping peacefully from the sex. The next morning, the sun was starting to rise in the sky. It was still dark, yet some light was coming in through the tree leaves. Dixie Kong woke up from her sleep, and yawned. She looked over at Tiny who was still asleep. Dixie got even closer and started nibbling on Tiny's ear and neck to wake her up.

"Mmm," Tiny moaned. Dixie Kong placed her hand on Tiny's butt cheek and rubbed. She continued nibbling, and kissing tiny in her favorite spot causing Tiny to wake up from her sleep. Tiny turned to Dixie, and kissed her on the lips. Early that morning, the girls spent their time together waking up, and having sex.


End file.
